


Prince of Mine

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “Whatever pleases you my prince.”





	Prince of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> A cute thing where Shua's a bit spoiled and Jeonghan is his older lover. And their first meeting. idea spawned by letsgoshua, since she wrote me lap sitting fluff and now i turned it into this

Jeonghan drifted, it was warm and comfortable here and he had nothing to do for now. His father had left him to his own devices warning him not to get in trouble and if he happened upon the young crown prince to make a good impression. But so far Jeonghan had seen no one of importance on his way to one of the inner gardens.

For such a large castle, they had one too many gardens. All of them looked exquisite but Jeonghan’s young mind was reeling from all of the doors and layouts. His family was going to be here for the foreseeable future so he’d just have to get used to it. Perks of your father working with the king and all.

Jeonghan let the peeks of sunshine lull him to a light nap. He startled when he felt a warm body sit on his lap. “Wha?”

“It’s not what,” a soft voice said, “it’s who.” The body hopped off, shoes clacking on cobblestone.

Opening his eyes fully, Jeonghan eyes nearly fell from his sockets. He stared at a tiny boy, boy because he was younger than Jeonghan by a good three years at least, and Jeonghan just turned ten the past month. Said boy held onto a large book, his tiny arms holding onto it lest it fall. The boy had wide eyes that sparkled and tiny lip curls, his soft black hair ruffled as the wind blew a light breeze. The boy was clearly a noble going by the cut and cloth of his clothing. His little feet even had what looked to be gold buckles on his little boots.

Jeonghan cleared his throat. “And who am I addressing?”

The boy smiled. “Crown Prince Joshua. And who are you?”

The crown prince that his father said to make a good impression on? He was a tiny cute thing. But Jeonghan had to remember one day he’d be the king. Getting out of the bench, he kneeled. “Your highness. I am Jeonghan from the Yoon family.”

Joshua giggled, “The son of the man that father introduced me to? He said that he had a son.”

His smile was so bright; Jeonghan could get lost in that smile. Shaking himself off, he nodded. “Yes, your highness.” Jeonghan was surprised at how articulate he sounded. Jeonghan was a little snot at the prince’s age, which if he remembered correctly was just a mere six years of age. But the boy was training to be king.

“That’s nice,” he said. “Your father gave me some candy and that if I needed something that you’d be able to help me.” Grin spreading across his face, he continued, “Well you’re sitting in a nice spot and I want to read. You’re going to my cushion and I’ll sit on your lap. Is that ok?”

What? A cushion? The prince didn’t even know him and he wanted to use Jeonghan as a glorified chair? But he was the crown prince, and Jeonghan was his subject, and his father said make a good impression. “Whatever pleases you my prince.”

Joshua shook his head. “My name is Joshua. Can you help me hold the book too?” He frowned, “It’s a bit heavy.”

“Of course,” Jeonghan said scrambling to take it from him.

“Thank you,” Joshua replied. “Now sit back down and let me climb in your lap.”

Jeonghan did as he was told, sitting back down on the bench, laying the book to the side while the crown prince of his country climbed into his lap, getting himself comfortable.

Humming, he nodded. “Perfect.” He beamed at Jeonghan, his eyes disappearing, his tiny face alight with joy. “Now let’s read.”

Jeonghan stared down at the tiny prince. What certainty he had. It was slightly frightening, as if the prince knew no one would ever deny him a thing. Jeonghan took the book and opened it, letting Joshua go to the page he was last on.

“I’ll read it out loud so you can enjoy it too,” he said. “It’s a nice story about the historical Knight of Bohrn.”

Sitting there, with the prince in his lap, Jeonghan let him chatter away, pointing out the images excitedly, his soft voice carrying through the garden.

* * *

 

If Jeonghan had one hobby he loved a lot, it was sleeping. Currently he was drifting away in the window seat of his office. All of the paperwork was done early and he had time to let his brain rest. It was great. Leaning his head against the window, he closed his eyes. Only to be startled by another body on his.

He groaned. “My prince.”

A light laugh went through the room. It sounded melodic, pretty.

“You’re not six anymore Joshua. You can’t just unceremoniously drop yourself in my lap and expect me to take your weight,” Jeonghan complained, yet his hands were wrapping around Joshua’s waist, pulling him close. “You’re taller than me even.”

“Yet you don’t stop me,” Joshua teased. “And I’m skinny. Everyone says so.” Making himself comfortable, he moved his pert ass on Jeonghan’s lap, smiling as he felt something stirring.

Jeonghan’s hand stopped him. “Don’t start now Shua.”

Pouting Joshua, turned his face to Jeonghan’s. “But—“

Jeonghan sighed. He leaned in and kissed the pout away. “Not now my darling. Later.” He laughed at the frown that made its way across Joshua’s lovely face. “Later. For now, let’s just sit here and bask in the sun.”

“Hmph,” Joshua said. But he returned the kiss and moved his hands to smooth down Jeonghan’s slightly mussed hair. “Bask in the sun like giant lazy cats?”

“Yes,” Jeonghan hissed as he felt Joshua’s hand massage his head. Groaning, he pushed his head into Joshua’s hands. “Keep doing that.”

Chuckling, Joshua asked, “Did the big bad paper defeat my older lover?”

“I’m not that much older,” Jeonghan protested. “You’re just so energetic. I don’t remember being like that at 20.”

“That’s because you were like an old man,” Joshua teased, massaging his head. He kissed the top of it softly. “You always liked your sleep. It was fun interrupting you and using you as my chair.”

“You still do,” Jeonghan added, letting Joshua kiss his head.

“You told me anything for you my prince.” Joshua sniffed, “I took it to heart.”

Jeonghan laughed, hugging Joshua close. “I know you did. I’ll do what you want later tonight. I’ll take care of you and make you feel so good. Is that what you wanted?”

“Yes,” Joshua answered, molding himself against Jeonghan. “I want you. All over me and in me making me feel good.”

“Such a tease you’ve become,” Jeonghan said, letting Joshua’s smell lull him into a relaxed state.

“But I’m your tease,” Joshua said, petting Jeonghan’s hair and back. It was warm being nestled in Jeonghan’s lap and arms.

“Yes. My lovely teasing prince.” Looking at Joshua, Jeonghan said, “Now let’s take a nap on the couch and then we’ll see about making you feel good.”

Eyes twinkling, Joshua asked, “Carry me?”

Laughing, Jeonghan lifted him, walking over to his couch and laying Joshua down. He settled his body next to his, pulling him close. “So spoiled.”

Joshua stuck out his tongue before going close and kissing him. “You spoiled me.”

“I did,” Jeonghan groaned, putting his head on top of Joshua’s. “Now look at you. A spoiled thing.”

“Go take your nap,” Joshua said, swatting at him. “Your old age is getting to you.”

“Yet, I’m always making you cry out in bed,” Jeonghan teased, eyes closed, “what does that say?”

“Shut up,” Joshua sassed. He kissed Jeonghan’s chin. “Rest.” He smirked. “You can make me cry your name in pleasure later.”

Jeonghan groaned. “Tease.”


End file.
